Birthday Cake
by anngraham
Summary: EC3's birthday improved drastically after he hit Rockstar Spud in the face with his birthday cake.
1. Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Stumbling backstage with cake and frosting obscuring his vision Spud cursed under his breath, bloody Ethan Carter the Third and bloody birthdays. Shoving his way into his locker room he yelped in alarm when his arm was caught in an iron tight grip.

Curling his fingers around Spud's biceps Ethan pressed him firmly up against the wall. "You left too soon Spud, I wasn't done with you," leaning more of his weight in he easily subdued the smaller man's struggles, trying not to laugh at his outraged and cake splattered expression.

"Dammit Ethan let go," glaring Spud attempted to shove the bigger man off of him to no avail. Clenching his teeth against the urge to punch Ethan's smug face he reluctantly relaxed into the firm hold, "what else could you want? Humiliating me on TV wasn't bloody enough for one night?"

Ethan laughed warmly, not at all intimidated by Spud's scowl he allowed his desire for the other man to escape his tight control. After all what better time for a new start then his birthday. Shifting closer he nuzzled into a cake free patch of skin behind Spud's ear, "I wanted some birthday cake tiger but it appears you're wearing it all." Shuddering at the smaller man's bitten off gasp Ethan pushed further into Spud's solid warmth.

"Yeah and who's fault is that," breathlessly Spud shifted under the tight grip, trying to ignore the sparks of lust at Ethan's actions. It had been such a long time since the other man had been this close outside of a match he'd tricked himself into forgetting the rush of desire just the scent of Ethan's cologne could invoke.

"Oh it's entirely mine," freeing one of his hands Ethan ran his thumb under the tempting curve of Spud's bottom lip, "but I believe I still deserve a taste."

Already off balance from the gentle way the bigger man skimmed his fingers along his jaw Spud couldn't hold back a startled whimper when Ethan leaned down and kissed him, a warm tongue lapping the sticky icing from his bottom lip. Trembling, mouth parting under those sinfully skilled lips his world narrowed down to the taste and feel of Ethan Carter the Third.

"Much better," panting Ethan pulled away. Groaning at the small whine of protest from the smaller man it took all his willpower not to press forward again and simply keep kissing Spud until the other man forgot they'd ever been enemies. But he wanted more. He wanted Spud back at his side where he belonged and he couldn't risk pushing too fast.

Swallowing heavily Spud abruptly became aware that he was clutching desperately at Ethan's shoulders, trying to pull the bigger man closer, "Ethan?" Voice raspy and uncertain he watched Ethan back up, arms dropping to his sides.

"Thanks tiger," Ethan smiled reassuringly at the other man's utter confusion, round one of 'Operation Win Back Rockstar Spud went to him. "I'll see you later." Wiping at the smear of icing now covering his mouth Ethan left before he could give into the temptation to kiss the still dazed man again. This had been his best birthday in years.


	2. Hobnobs

"There's a package here for you," looking up when Spud entered the room Matt pointed to a small box sitting on the side table before going back to tickling his son's stomach.

Nodding his thanks Spud changed directions to check out the package, unable to help but smile when the childish giggles resumed. Picking up the box he looked for any identifying marks, frowning at the lack of postage. Curiosity roused he pulled the top off and dug through the contents to find a tin of his favourite tea and several packages of chocolate hobnobs that were all but impossible to buy in America. Feeling a presence behind him Spud looked over his shoulder to find Reby examining the items with unnerving interest. Usually he was able to ignore the slight feeling of disquiet he felt around Matt's wife but this time he hastily packed the box back up and smiled uneasily at her.

"Who gave you the present?" Grinning slyly Reby tapped a friendly hand on Spud's arm, "do you have a secret admirer?"

"No, of course not," Spud awkwardly laughed the question off, "it's just some stuff my mum sent over with a friend." Tyrus entered the room just as Reby opened her mouth, thankfully distracting her from asking any further questions. In truth he was pretty sure he knew whom the package was from. What he didn't know was whether it was some sort of joke. It had been a week exactly since Ethan had cornered him in this very room and kissed him senseless, throwing his emotions into a confused spin and making him desperately want more all at the same time. Now here was a mysterious box, filled with his favourite items, at least one of which he'd only shared with Ethan back in happier times.

Perhaps it was time to seek out some answers; with Ethan obviously in the building and Matt's attention focused on playing with his son it was a good a chance as any to get away.

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat," pulling on his jacket Spud nodded at Matt and Tyrus who just causally waved him off. The thoughtful look Reby shot him was troubling but there was no help for it. Besides how would she ever be able to guess he was going to voluntarily seek out Ethan Carter the Third.

Slipping past the crowded backstage area Spud made his way along the familiar path to Ethan's locker room. Once in front of the door he hesitated, a mixture of doubt and excitement churning in his gut. Nothing good usually came from confronting Ethan but he couldn't help but hope for things to be different this time. Gathering his courage he opened the door and strode in confidently, clenching his fingers together so their shaking wouldn't betray him when Ethan looked up at him with an unfairly attractive smile.

Setting his phone aside Ethan stood, a satisfied grin tugging on his lips at the way Spud's eyes dipped and lingered on his chest. "To what do I owe the visit tiger?" His smile deepened at the flare of pleasure on Spud's face at the use of his old nickname.

"I want to know what are you up to Ethan?" Despite wanting to be furious it was a struggle to keep his eyes fixed on Ethan's face and not on all the well-muscled skin on display, especially with the memory of their kiss still so fresh in his mind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Making no effort to hide his appreciation Ethan let his gaze slowly travel down Spud's body from the top of his pretty blonde hair to his sinfully tight wrestling pants.

Swallowing thickly at the hot wave flooding his body Spud knew he was blushing wildly. "How about the package left for me in Matt's dressing room?" Licking his lips as Ethan stopped with just an inch to spare between their bodies he prayed the other man couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating. Taking a deep breath he had to force his tone to stay irritated, "tea and biscuits Ethan? How could you not expect me to know they were from you?"

Laughing huskily Ethan tugged on the warm leather of Spud's jacket, smirking at the exasperated look he got in return, "who said I didn't want you to know." Trailing his fingers along the smooth dip of Spud's collarbone his pulse skipped at the smaller man's muffled gasp, shifting his grip to Spud's hip he pulled steadily until nothing separated them.

"Ethan," exhaling shakily Spud dug his fingers into Ethan's shoulders, trying not to respond to the amazing feeling of being pressed against all that bare skin, "what are you doing?"

"Right now I'm going to kiss you again," curving a hand around the back of Spud's neck Ethan hovered teasing over his lips. Fixing his gaze on the uncertain desire in those expressive blue eyes he murmured gently, "if you want me to."

Spud flushed as Ethan's breath ghosted across his mouth, lust sweeping away the common sense that told him his was a bad idea. Meeting the heated look in the other man's dark eyes he threaded his fingers through Ethan's hair and gave in, "yes Sir, please."

Groaning at Spud's choice of words he crushed their mouths together; teeth tugging on the smaller man's lower lip Ethan shivered at the low whine it provoked. "God Spud, I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you," humming Ethan cupped his jaw, feathering kisses across the smooth curve of a cheekbone, the delicate skin under an eye, interspaced with slow, deep kisses to the lips parted so pliantly under his.

Unable to do anything but hang on as Ethan firmly dominated the kiss he whimpered as large, warm hands swept possessively across his skin. Melting against Ethan's solid body Spud hungrily sought more of the other man's mouth, moaning in mute protest when he pulled away.

Panting, eyes dark with arousal Ethan pressed Spud's hand to his mouth, nipping his trembling fingers. "I want you Spud, I want you back in my life," voice husky Ethan watched as the lust in Spud's bright blue eyes dimmed into uncertainty. "I plan to court you until you can believe that."

"Ethan," licking his lips Spud could still taste the other man as he backed away. The situation had rapidly spiraled out of control and it left him not knowing what to do. He'd been so certain aligning himself with Matt Hardy and betraying Ethan had been the right choice, had been his only chance for revenge on the man who'd broken his heart and then stomped on the pieces. "I …"

Holding up a hand Ethan forestalled whatever Spud was about to say, "don't say anything now tiger, just think about it. We have time." Tugging on a lock of Spud's shining blonde hair he smiled as the old familiar gesture of affection between the two of them caused a reluctant huff of agreement. "You should get back to Matt before his witch of a wife starts wondering where you're to."

"I … yes," opening the door Spud threw one last troubled look back at Ethan before leaving. Touching his fingers against his mouth, lips still tingling from Ethan's kisses he hoped nothing of the last few minutes showed. Shoving the problem aside to think about when he wasn't surrounded by an arena full of people Spud hurried back to Matt's dressing room, slipping inside just as everyone was getting ready to head to the ring. Ignoring Reby's curious glance Spud took his place beside Tyrus, setting his focus on doing whatever Matt needed for the night and off his personal life.


	3. Bakery

Staring listlessly at the movie playing on his TV Spud's thoughts strayed towards last weeks events, stuck on the contradictory actions of one Ethan Carter the Third. His ex-best friend and man he'd spent an absurd amount of time lusting after had kissed him for a second time, completely shattering the wall he'd painstakingly built around his feelings since the first devastating betrayal. Then Ethan had thrown him with stunning casual violence over the top rope, only Tyrus' catch saving him from a nasty tumble. To be fair, even if it was on Reby's orders, he had attacked Ethan first in an attempt to cost him a chance at Matt's title and may have said he hated him in the heat of the moment. Plus he was pretty sure he'd heard Ethan mutter a quick apology before tossing him and his aim had been pretty accurate so there was a chance the other man hadn't wanted to hurt him.

The point remained that Ethan's promise of wanting him back in his life and his vow to court him wasn't looking too truthful now. It had to be a trick of some kind and he ignored the disappointment and pain with the ease of practice. Ethan had after all made making his life a misery into almost an art form. Although this new angle of using his attraction to the other man against him was a low he hadn't thought Ethan would fall too. Heck he hadn't thought Ethan had even been aware of those feelings until he kissed him senseless after smashing a cake in his face.

On top of that mass of confusion was Matt's loss of the belt to Drew Galloway, Reby's reaction afterwards had not been pretty, screaming and yelling at both him and Tyrus. The big guy had been able to shrug it off pretty easily but he'd been unable to stop feeling guilty about it. His one job had been to protect Matt and he'd failed pretty spectacularly. Sinking further into the cushions he sighed wearily, it seemed lately that failure was on par for the course with him.

A knock on the door interrupted his increasingly dark thoughts and Spud reluctantly heaved himself upright, dragging his feet on the way to answer.

"Mr. Curtin?" A young woman, dressed in the uniform from his favourite bakery stood in front of him with a perky smile. "I have a delivery for you."

Frowning Spud hesitantly took ahold of the lavishly wrapped box the woman pushed insistently towards him. "I didn't order anything."

"Well I guess you have an admirer then," holding out an envelope she grinned slyly, "the gentleman who ordered it requested we deliver this note as well."

"Um, well thanks," smiling uncertainly Spud waited until the woman had turned to leave before shutting the door. Setting the box down on the coffee table he carefully unwrapped it to reveal several delicious pastries, all his favourites in fact. Slipping the envelope open Spud read the short message, eyebrows raised in disbelief over the content. It was an actual written apology from Ethan for his actions last week, hoping he would accept this small gift and be willing to meet up at the arena on Tuesday. Signed with Ethan's familiar scrawl and followed by a phone number.

Munching on a chocolate croissant Spud couldn't deny how much he wanted to believe in what Ethan wrote, how much he wanted to believe that it all wasn't some sort of joke. Rubbing a thumb over Ethan's signature he slowly entered the number into his phone, adding the other man's information under the name Michael, knowing if Reby ever found Ethan's name in his contacts she'd lose her mind. God knew the woman never lost an opportunity to remind him how much shit Ethan Carter had put him through, as if he could ever forget. Maybe though, maybe one day he could forgive, if Ethan really had changed and after some serious quality groveling.

Smiling Spud sent a text agreeing to meet up at some point before the show started and thanking him for the gift. The quickness of the response had him wondering if Ethan had been just waiting for him to get in touch, and the idea of that sent a wave of warmth flushing through his body. There was no refuting the fact he wanted to give Ethan a second chance, not with the happiness from such simple contact driving away his earlier depression. Mood improved Spud turned back to the neglected movie devouring the rest of the pastries and willingly engaged in a back and forth conversation with Ethan. It had been such a long time since they'd just talked about nothing he'd forgotten how much he had missed the easy connection they'd shared. The feeling of dread for the upcoming event on Tuesday slowly turned to one of anticipation.


	4. Mark

Reby Sky was the very definition of the reason why he didn't like women and Spud barely refrained from telling her off as she once again harped on the subject of one Ethan Carter the Third. Did she honestly believe for one second he couldn't see what she was doing. Constantly trying to stoke the fire of his anger at Ethan so he would carelessly attack the other man. It may have worked to set off his revenge at Lockdown but ever since Ethan's efforts to reclaim a spot in his life he'd found his anger waning. This past weekend alone had seen a gain of two pounds from devouring six pastries and a wealth of texts on his phone all due to one Ethan Carter.

"Are you listening to me Spud?" Crossing her arms Reby's eyes narrowed at the small, fond smile on Spud's face, it certainly wasn't the reaction she'd been aiming for by bringing up the topic of EC3.

"Of course I am Reby. Why do you ask?" unfolding himself from the couch Spud grabbed his duffle bag as an excuse to turn away from her daunting stare.

"You're smiling," Reby dropped her hands to her hips, not at all fooled by the maneuver, "you never smile when I mention EC3."

"Oh," pausing Spud's gaze darted over to Matt Hardy as he scrambled for an answer to allay Reby's distrust. "I, ah, I was just picturing what I'd do to Ethan if he dares to interfere against Matt regaining the title tonight."

Attention caught by the mention of his name Matt looked up from his phone with a warm smile, "good man Spud. I know I can count on you and Tyrus."

"Of course Matt," Spud smiled gratefully, it really was a good feeling to be believed in for once. "I'm going to change. There's something I need to do before the show opens and I don't want to waste time later." Walking to the change room Spud, able to feel Reby's eyes staring a hole in his back he was relieved when Maxel's sudden cries claimed her attention away from him. It was becoming exhausting having to dodge her constant supervision and criticism. Quickly pulling on his wrestling gear he zipped up his jacket against the feeling of nervous anticipation racing under his skin. It had been a long time since he'd felt such impatience to seek out Ethan Carter, certainly not since those heady days when they'd first met and he'd fallen completely head over heels for the man.

Exiting the change room he was thankful to find the Hardy family nowhere in sight, Tyrus was the lone occupant and the big man barely stirred as he dropped his bag back in the corner and left. It was early enough that the arena crew was still busy setting up the ring and no one paid him any attention as he strolled past. Ethan's locker room was towards the back of the building, set in one of the more peaceful out of the way spots. Casually looking around to make sure no one was watching Spud knocked lightly, the door opening so quickly he was jerked inside before he could even lower his fist.

Stumbling Spud caught himself on Ethan's chest, "bloody hell, mate, watch it." With a scowl he thumped a fist on the bigger man's arm when Ethan only laughed. "Jerk," pulling away he crossed his arms and did his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, "why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to explain what happened last week in person," Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets, lips quirking in a smile as Spud ran a hand through his hair; it was good to see he wasn't the only one nervous. After last week he honestly hadn't been sure Spud would speak to him again and the possibility he might have already ruined things had hurt. "But first I need you to know if I hadn't been positive Tyrus would catch you I wouldn't have risked tossing you over the ropes like that."

Leaning against the wall as the small kernel of hurt from the other man's actions last week faded at the genuine apology Spud let out slow breath. "I do get it Ethan, I did attack you. Its just …" he hesitated on how to put in words what he'd felt.

"That I had kissed you not even two hours earlier," Ethan grinned as Spud flushed and looked away before continuing on in a more serious tone, "that I said I wanted you and vowed to get you back."

"Yes," sighing Spud smiled painfully at the warm understanding in Ethan's dark eyes, "all those things." Chewing on his bottom lip he struggled against the instincts screaming at him not to trust this man, not to let his guard down, "you hurt me Ethan. I've been angry at you for so long I don't know how to stop."

With sadness and guilt weighing heavily on him Ethan tugged the smaller man into a hug. Nuzzling against Spud's soft blonde hair he inhaled the familiar citrus scent, "sorry doesn't seem quite enough does it." It was painful remembering back to when all he'd wanted was to destroy Rockstar Spud. A time when he'd been at his most selfish and unfeeling, uncaring of the damage he inflicted on one of the few people to ever genuinely care about him. "I am sorry though Spud, there isn't a day that goes by I don't regret what I did to you." Pulling back he gripped the smaller man by the back of the neck, willing Spud to believe him, "I won't betray you like that ever again. I hope someday you'll trust me enough to truly believe that."

Blinking rapidly Spud touched his fingers to the pulse beating at the base of Ethan's throat, almost reverently stroking the delicate skin, "I'm not sorry I hit you with that steel chair." He grinned at the bigger man's huff of exasperation, "you deserved that." Against the odds there was a part of his heart that started to believe he could once again have relationship with Ethan. Raising his eyes he met Ethan's hopeful gaze, "I'm willing to give you a chance Ethan, I … I've missed you."

"Then we're in agreement," running his thumb along Spud's bottom lip Ethan groaned as the other man's mouth parted invitingly under his touch. Taking full advantage Ethan cupped Spud's jaw and kissed the smaller man until they were both breathless.

Licking his lips Spud shivered as Ethan pushed him against the wall and slowly tugged down the zipper on his jacket. "I won't stop working with Matt Hardy," he felt compelled to warn even as his voice broke on a whimper when Ethan's hands trailed possessively over his skin.

"I propose a compromise then," gaze hot and intense Ethan skimmed his fingers across Spud's collarbone and down his chest, lingering on the dip and curve of each muscle. "We both do whatever we need to do in the ring, and we don't let it affect this … thing between us outside of it," swallowed heavily his pulse raced as Spud looked at him with blue eyes bright with happiness. It had been so long since that expression had been directed at him that he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure this wasn't the last time.

"I can live with that," wrapping his arms around Ethan's shoulders Spud leaned up for another kiss, unable to resist the tempting mouth in front of him. "Reby is already suspicious so don't expect me to go easy on you."

Leering Ethan tugged Spud's head back and trailed hot, sucking kisses down his neck. Pausing to nip on an earlobe his voice was husky with innuendo, "oh don't worry Spud I expect you to go very hard on me."

"You're impossible," gasping Spud shivered as Ethan's teeth scraped along his skin. "Don't you dare leave a mark where it can be seen," he warned breathlessly.

Pulling back Ethan's eyes traced a path from Spud's bare chest to his tight wrestling pants before looking back up with a lecherous grin, "that doesn't leave many possibilities." Sinking to his knees he spread his hands over Spud's waist, holding him in place as he tugged the smaller man's waistband down just enough to expose the sharp dip of a hipbone.

"Ethan?" voice squeaking embarrassingly Spud clutched the bigger man's shoulders, body flushing red hot as the only response was a slight hum and the sensation of a warm tongue and firm suction. "Bloody hell," groaning Spud had to close his eyes against the sight of Ethan Carter on his knees.

"There," rocking back on his heels Ethan stroked a thumb over the dark red mark he'd left on Spud's skin, satisfied by the barely cut off whimper. Grinning Ethan nuzzled against the soft curve of Spud's stomach, "now when you're in the ring siding with Matt Hardy you'll be wearing my brand." Standing he tugged Spud into a possessive kiss, smiling as the smaller man muttered something uncomplimentary against his mouth.

Melting into the embrace Spud dug his fingers into the broad expanse of the other man's back and reversed their positions with a quick shove. Leaning his full weight against the bigger man Spud pressed hot open mouth kisses along the firm line of Ethan's jaw. "Perhaps I should leave a mark on you as well."

Ethan laughed huskily, "you say that like I wouldn't let you Spud." Gripping Spud's waist he slid his hands down a little further, squeezing firmly. "I'll happily tell anyone who asks that the hickey came from a gorgeous blonde who couldn't get enough of me."

Rolling his eyes Spud huffed in amusement and pulled away, smoothing the wrinkles out of Ethan's shirt with hands that weren't quite steady, "you would." Stepping back reluctantly he fought the desire to forget his responsibilities and drag Ethan off for the night. "I really should go before someone comes looking for me."

"Meet me for supper later," Ethan snagged Spud by the wrist as the smaller man turned to leave, pressing a soft kiss on his palm before folding his fingers around a keycard. "Come to my room when you can get away."

Spud hesitated torn between the longing to spend more time with Ethan and the fear of allowing himself to grow too close too soon.

"Please tiger." The warm affection in Ethan's deep brown eyes was impossible to resist and Spud found himself agreeing.

"Alright Ethan, I'll find you later." Slipping out the door Spud eased his way towards Matt's locker room. Hiding the keycard in the front pocket of his jacket he prayed this new fragile thing with Ethan would survive whatever the night's actions brought.


	5. Conversation

Surveying the mess of clothes littering the floor of his room Spud scrubbed a hand across his face. This was getting ridiculous; it felt like he was getting ready for his first date ever and not just a simple bite to eat with an old … friend. The bright red letters blinking 9:30 silently mocked him and muttering curses Spud grabbed the closest article of clothing. Pulling on a plain black t-shirt and resisting the urge to check his hair for the third time he rushed out of the room. Shoving his cellphone and wallet in his pocket his steps slowed on spotting Tyrus leaning against the wall. It was unusual to find the bigger man hanging around this late, his roommate was quite fond of hitting the club scene until the wee hours of night.

"Hey mate, not going out tonight?" The look of smug amusement Tyrus leveled on him caused a distinct sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ignoring Spud's question Tyrus' grin increased as the smaller man starting shifting foot to foot. "Heading out to meet Ethan?"

"I … what makes you think that?" Biting his bottom lip Spud resisted the urge to pout as Tyrus' look of disbelief didn't falter. It was easy to forget just how observant the bigger man was. "How did you know?"

Shrugging Tyrus straightened up from his slumped position against the wall, "I know Ethan. I've seen how he looks at you and it's not with anger." Truthfully he had been pleased to see the change in his old boss. Spud had grown on him the last few months and it hadn't taken him long to note that despite his actions the smaller man still had a massive soft spot where Ethan was concerned.

"How does he look at me?" The question was out before he could censure himself and Spud flushed, looking away as Tyrus snorted.

"Like you're the most important person in his world." He chuckled as Spud sank down on the couch with a groan and buried his bright red face in his hands. "Exactly the same way you look at him."

Peering through his fingers Spud glared at Tyrus, "you're having too much fun right now mate."

"You shouldn't make it so easy then." Sitting Tyrus let a few beats of silence pass, waiting until Spud was able to look at him and the mood turned more serious, "Ethan can't be trusted Spud."

Huffing Spud crossed his arms, "I'm not bloody likely to forget what Ethan did Tyrus but at this point it's not like we haven't betrayed him as well." Leaning forward he pointed at the large enforcer, "I also haven't forgotten you were heavily involved in my falling out with Ethan and yet I'm working side by side with you now."

"Touché, Spud," glancing at his watch Tyrus lumbered to his feet. He'd done what he'd set out to do, conscience assuaged enough he was ready to hit the clubs and have fun. "Just be careful. EC is a spoiled brat and Reby won't be happy if she finds out."

"Are you planning on telling her?" joining Tyrus by the door Spud rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and held his breath, plans for damage control running through his head.

Tyrus waved off the question, "no, it's none of her business." Patting Spud firmly on the back he smirked as the smaller man stumbled. "I may have a word with EC though. Let him know I don't like when people mess with my friends."

Steadying himself Spud's shoulders slumped in relief at the same time a wave of warmth flooded his body. "I know you hate it big man but I'm going to hug you now." Laughing at the grimace that crossed Tyrus' face Spud wrapped his arms around as much of the other man as he could and squeezed until he was elbowed away with a grumble. "Thanks for having my back Tyrus, it means a lot to me."

Embarrassed by Spud's easy display of affection Tyrus waved the sentiment aside, "yeah well, you're so little you need all the help you can get. Now go," opening the door he shooed Spud out the door, "have fun and don't get back before I do."

"Yes Sir," snapping off a cocky salute Spud took a deep breath, grabbed ahold of every last ounce of nerve and set off for Ethan's hotel room.


End file.
